La carta
by Hana Masuku
Summary: Aveces el final feliz se encuentra de la forma menos pensada, una carta que refleja el amor de una persona. Trágico. *USAxUk* UA


**Avisos: **Ni Hetalia ni los personajes me pertenecen, yo solo hice la historia. Uhm.. la historia tiene tragedia, muerte de un personaje, o varios, no me responsabilizo de futuros intentos de homicidio hacia mi persona (?) ... me gusta matar personajes...

* * *

><p><strong>La carta.<strong>

Esa noche debí estar en lugar de él. Ese momento debí haberlo vivido yo, no él, no mi amor… no la persona que más amo, no con quien compartí toda mi vida y ahora me deja. Siempre lo he adorado, era la persona que mas amaba, yo mas de una vez se lo repetí y ver su sonrojo realmente me hacía muy feliz porque sabía que para él era difícil contestarme con palabras, sus gestos bastaban para que lo entendiera… así era mi amor, así era la única persona a la que pude demostrarle mis verdaderos sentimientos y sé que el también me mostró los suyos solo a mí.

Él perdió su vida y su cuerpo se separó de su alma para siempre en un accidente hace tres meces, tres meces en los cuales mi mente estuvo fuera de mi cuerpo, divagando, recordando, entristeciendo. Finalmente ahora he llegado a la conclusión de que no estoy vivo, mi corazón late, yo respiro, pero mi alma murió, las acciones que realizo son automáticas, por inercia, pasé semanas sin poder levantarme de la cama, pasé dos meces sin poder articular palabra, solo comía cuando mi hermano me visitaba, pobre… siempre venía a mi casa a ver como estaba, yo tratando de disimular el gran vacío que sentía, demostrándole la fortaleza que siempre tuve y que ahora para no preocuparlo finjo ¿Dónde está el héroe? ¿Ese que siempre estaba dispuesto a brindarle una sonrisa al que la necesitara? El murió, lamento decir, que no soy un héroe, hoy comprendí, finalmente, luego de tres angustiosos meces repletos de dolor, que esa persona alegre, jovial, la que irradiaba alegría por doquier y tenia complejo de héroe, no está.

Desapareció el día que el corazón de mi amado se detuvo, no logro comprender por qué paso, ni quiero comprenderlo, éramos felices, estábamos tan bien, el me cuidó y yo no supe devolverle el favor, nunca me lo perdonare, no soy una persona que recibe sin devolver nada a cambio.

Oh Arthur… con tanto empeño te has esforzado toda tu vida para que yo pueda llegar a ser alguien de bien, quise demostrártelo de la única manera que supe hacerlo, no siendo un estudiante perfecto, ni tampoco portándome con los modales perfectos que tu siempre tuviste, sino que convirtiéndome en tu súper héroe, esa persona que jamás se alejó de ti ni por un segundo y siempre estuvo contigo, cuidando tu espalda, vigilándote mientras dormías, cuidando que ni las pesadillas te molestaran. Te fallé, te conozco, te conocí, sé que me dirías "No hiciste nada malo, es el destino, tú siempre fuiste bueno." Me odio, he llegado a detestar mi persona, esa que no pudo con su disfraz de héroe y esa noche no detuvo el auto que te alejó de mí y de la vida, todos nuestros conocidos me han dicho que no habría podido hacer nada, que el destino lo quiso así, que tengo que continuar con mi vida y que con el paso del tiempo ya no te recordaré como antes y podre conseguir alguien a quien darle el amor que se quedó estancado en mi y no tiene a quien llegar.

Yo se que se equivocan, que yo bien pude haber tomado su lugar, sin embargo, ese día solo 30 centímetros me alejaron para siempre, de la única persona que amé, me corrijo, que aun amo, yo aun amo a mi hermano, yo aun amo a la persona que me crio, yo aun cierro los ojos y puedo sentir su sonrisa frente a mí, puedo ver sus ojos, los que con amor y sin palabras me llenaban todos los días y me hacían desear ser mejor persona, jamás lo olvidaré, nadie puede tomar su lugar, en mi corazón está tatuado con sangre su nombre, y allí vivirá eternamente, todo mi cariño solo puede ir a él y nada mas que a él porque así lo decidí, no sé porque me tomo tanto tiempo darme cuenta de que lo necesito, será porque el siempre dijo que yo era lento, es lo más seguro, el nunca se ha equivocado aunque yo no lo admitiera. No es como todos dicen, el dolor no se va con el tiempo, en mi caso solo crece, crese con cada día que no estoy a tu lado y no siento tu calor, ni veo tu sonrisa, ni acaricio tu cabello… me di cuenta que sin él, yo no tengo nada que hacer… no voy a llorar, el no lo abría querido, seguramente tampoco aceptaría lo que estoy por hacer, ya no soy un héroe, ya no soy valiente, ya no tengo a quien proteger, ya no tengo por qué dejar de huir.

Matthew, lo siento, sé que lo intentaste, y realmente fue por ti que aguante este martirio, pero ya no mas, no soporto ver tu triste sonrisa al tratar de levantar mi ánimo y alegrar mi alma que ya no está, quiero que sigas tu vida, la persona que te ama aun está contigo, aprovéchala, lamento que hayas desperdiciado tiempo conmigo, siempre fui desconsiderado y egoísta, tal vez aun esté siéndolo ya que es más que segura tu desaprobación, nunca hemos tenido mucho en común y eso siempre me molestó, como era posible que aun siendo mi hermano tuviéramos tantas diferencias, aun así el cariño que nos teníamos era muy lindo, realmente fui feliz y aun agradezco el tenerte como familia, no quiero que estés triste, yo aunque no lo creas, ahora estoy sonriendo, pensando en mi reencuentro con la persona que mas amé, así que sonríe, a la larga será mejor para ambos.

Arthur, te amo, por favor espérame, tarde tres meces en darme cuenta que quiero estar a tu lado otra vez, ya sé cómo encontrar mi final feliz.

Alfred F Jones."

Nota: La carta fue encontrada en la casa de Alfred. Murió luego de tres horas de intentar resucitarlo en el medio de la carretera, según testigos fue visto parándose frente a un camión en movimiento, un suicidio. Los testigos y paramédicos encontraron el teléfono de su hermano momentos después y lo llamaron. Matthew, pidió que lo enterraran junto a Arthur.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: Hola, bien ese es el resultado de un recuerdo que me llegó hace un tiempo, ojala les guste, dejen lindos reviews, y que al menos una lagrima se les haya escapado XD… mi objetivo en esta vida es hacerlos llorar… Fanfic dedicado a las personas que me apoyan cuando necesito una sonrisa y las que evitan que termine como Alfred en mis ataques de depresión (?) Bah, todos evitan mi depresión, pero hay una que estuvo en casi todos mis colapsos nerviosos y supo consolarme de la mejor manera, Analiz todavía te considero de mis mejores amigas.


End file.
